Döppelganger
by Laemia
Summary: C'était lui et ce n'était pas lui. OS


**Nuit du FoF, thème Obscur.**

 **(Vous remarquerez que la première phrase est la même que celle du défi de Halloween. C'est parce que c'était ma deuxième idée. Bon, là, elle est vachement raccourcie. J'avais qu'une heure, après tout.)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le miroir ne renvoyait pas l'effet escompté.

Riku s'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, tous les angles, pendant au moins une bonne heure. C'étaient les mêmes yeux, les mêmes traits, les mêmes cheveux argentés.

Mais ce n'était pas _lui_.

Riku ne comprenait pas. Le garçon dans le miroir singeait ses mouvements, ses mimiques, tel un reflet fidèle.

Une _réplique_ fidèle. La pensée lui fit comme un coup dans l'estomac. La chose dans le reflet lui renvoya son expression abasourdie.

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Ne réfléchissant plus tout à fait bien, il décrocha le miroir de la salle de bain et quitta l'appartement en trombe.

Il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

* * *

« Riku, il est sept heures du matin... marmonna un Sora visiblement bien embêté. J'dois aller travailler... Et toi aussi, non ? »

Il fixait le miroir sous le bras de l'autre d'un air circonspect. Riku s'invita, contournant la silhouette de son meilleur ami pour pouvoir franchir la porte de la maison.

« C'est super important.

-Riku ? » s'étonna Kairi en sortant de la salle de bain, prêt à aller au boulot elle aussi.

Il l'ignora. Elle jeta un œil perdu à Sora, qui haussa les épaules, tandis que Riku cherchait un endroit pour poser le cadre. Il opta pour la table de la cuisine, contre le mur. La chose dans le miroir se trouvait toujours là.

« Regardez ! fit-il à ses amis, insistant. Vous voyez quoi ?

-La cuisine... marmonna Sora. Et toi et moi. Riku, je peux sav-

-Regarde ! insista-t-il. Regarde mieux. Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas _moi_. »

Son ami lui lança un regard troublé, puis fixa son reflet, plissa les yeux. Essaya vraiment.

« Je ne sais pas... Ça m'a l'air d'être tout à fait toi.

-Non ! Kairi, tu ne vois pas ? T'es une Princesse de Coeur, tu devrais voir mieux. »

Son amie le fixa du même air incrédule que Sora. Elle s'avança pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu m'inquiètes... avoua-t-elle doucement. Est-ce que tes cauchemars sont revenus ?

-Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça, cette fois ! »

Il les dévisagea, aussi perdu qu'eux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne le voyaient _pas_? Il recula, serra les dents.

Il commençait vraiment à flipper.

« Ça en a l'air, pourtant, insista Kairi. Tu sais, c'est normal, on en fait tout le temps, nous aussi. »

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas et ne comprenait pas et ne comprenaient pas.

Cela fit un second choc à Riku, peut-être plus grand que le précédent. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Pour la première fois, il eut la réalisation qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur ses amis.

* * *

Ils sonnèrent à sa porte et envoyèrent des textos et il ne répondit jamais. S'il bougeait, s'il quittait le reflet des yeux, une seule seconde, il s'échapperait sûrement. Pour leur faire du mal. A lui, aux autres.

Le miroir lui renvoya son expression lasse et fatiguée et sa peur mais ça n'était pas lui. Ça n'était pas _lui_. Juste une contrefaçon. Un sale imposteur.

Il n'y avait pas pensé depuis tellement d'années ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi, après tout ce temps, revenait-il le hanter, hein ?

Il ne s'en était jamais soucié. Il ne pensait pas... Que _l'autre_ reviendrait un jour. L'autre du miroir. La réplique. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était là, tapi.

Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'il avait mis en péril son île et le reste des Mondes en ouvrant la Porte. Et tout ce que ça avait déclenché.

La Guerre des Keyblades étaient passée, avait été remportée. Beaucoup de morts, beaucoup d'horreurs, beaucoup de gens secourus. La paix régnait dans les Mondes. Ils étaient repartis sur leur île, apportant dans leur bagage quelques Simili revenus à la vie, et puis cette vie avait repris son cours.

L'école, puis les études, puis les jobs et la vie qui s'écoulait normalement, paisiblement, comme il se devait.

Ils y repensaient souvent, ils en parlaient peu. De tout ça. Ces événements, les autres Mondes, la Keyblade... Ça leur semblait si... Si _lointain_.

S'il n'y avait pas Roxas, Xion et Naminé, Riku se serait imaginé avoir tout rêvé. Parfois, cette impression menaçait de le rendre dingue. C'est dire si le temps avait coulé sous les ponts...

Alors, pourquoi maintenant ?

Il avait posé la question au reflet. Le reflet n'avait pas répondu, s'était contenté d'imiter le mouvement de ses lèvres.

La peur lui tenaillait l'estomac, persistante. S'il le laissait s'échapper...

* * *

Il avait fermé les yeux. Rien qu'un instant. La fatigue avait été plus forte. Une angoisse sourde s'empara de lui en croisant ses yeux dans le miroir.

Ses propres yeux à lui, les siens, pas ceux de _l'autre_.

Un rire.

La chaise tomba lorsque Riku se leva violemment. Des volutes noires s'échappaient soudain du miroir, sinuaient sur le sol, se dressaient dans l'air et, peu à peu, prenaient une forme, tangible, humaine.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Riku...

-Toi. »

La forme prit l'aspect du reflet corrompu. Il lui ressemblait en tout point. Cette fois-ci, il pouvait se mouvoir, et sourire de ce sourire triomphant, savourant sa toute nouvelle liberté et les Ténèbres l'enveloppant.

Il fit un pas. Riku recula.

« Non...

-Eh si ! exulta l'autre. Surprise. »

Il n'y comprenait rien. L'autre avança encore. La jambe de Riku, le vrai Riku, heurta le rebord de la table.

Vieux réflexe de guerrier, sa Keyblade apparut au creux de sa main. La familiarité de la sensation lui donna le vertige. Cela ne fit que renforcer le sourire de l'autre.

« Tu as mis le temps... susurra-t-il. Ah, mais ça ne te servira pas. Tu vois, je ne suis pas vraiment tangible. Par ta faute, d'ailleurs. »

Riku tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avait déjà eut peur, dans son existence. Tellement de fois qu'il ne comptait plus. Mais toujours, la peur avait été un moteur. Il avait affronté ses démons, tous, sans exception, tous ceux qu'il pouvait combattre à la pointe de l'épée. Avait remporté toutes les batailles, au bout du compte.

Là, la terreur le paralysait sur place. Et le sourire de la réplique grandissait et grandissait et grandissait.

Le sourire immonde de son **clone**. Il eut un haut-le-coeur en songeant à ce mot.

« Pourquoi ? parvint-il à articuler. Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Va savoir, renâcla l'autre Riku. J'étais là, tu sais ? Toujours là. A chaque instant de ta misérable, pathétique petite vie. »

Il crachait les mots avec tellement de haine... Ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle de folie, de fureur indicible, réprimée bien trop longtemps, alimentée pendant tout ce temps, comme un feu de forêt qui enfle, enfle, enfle...

« J'étais là, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'ai souffert, tu sais ? C'est pire qu'une prison, dans ton cœur abominable. Il n'y a rien à sauver, là-dedans. De la culpabilité, de la tristesse, des tas de chouinements pitoyables... »

Il avançait, doucement. Il savourait. Parce qu'il savait que Riku était pris au piège. Fait comme un rat. Et Riku le savait aussi. Le film de transpiration qui filtrait de tout son corps lui donnait mortellement froid.

« Mais, oh, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Tu n'as pas le pire des rôles, là-dedans. J'ai dû tout regarder. _Tout_. Votre victoire contre les Ténèbres, et puis... Ta longue descente aux Enfers, n'est-ce pas ? La vie normale, ça te tue, hein ? C'est con. Tout ça parce que les Mondes ne sont pas en danger de mort. Tu ne te sens exister qu'au milieu de la misère, c'est d'un triste... Et maintenant, regarde toi ! À t'enfoncer dans une existence vide de sens ! Ah, ça t'as fait un choc, quand Sora et Kairi ont emménagé ensemble, hein ? _Sans. Toi._ Pauvre Riku. Tu t'es senti _seul_ , hum ? »

Chacun de ses mots, acerbe, faisait physiquement mal, alourdissait ses poumons, menaçait de le faire suffoquer. Il ne plaisantait plus. Riku sentait son impatience, son envie de _détruire_.

« Pas aussi seul que moi. »

Riku oublia tout, la Keyblade dans sa paume, son instinct combatif, ses amis. Rien ne restait que la terreur, indicible, face à tant de haine. Son côté sombre s'approcha et approcha et approcha et les Ténèbres l'engloutirent.

* * *

« Et donc, t'en penses quoi, Riku ? Je devrais lui demander ? s'enquit Sora. Je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, mais eh, je la connais depuis toujours après tout et- Ah, Naminé, t'en a mis, du temps ! »

Elle devait les rejoindre en ville. Naminé. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait répondu aux messages de Sora. Elle s'approchait d'eux, tout sourire, et, soudain, le _fixa_. Son cœur loupa un battement. La jeune femme lâcha tous les sacs qu'elle portait dans un fracas de papier froissé.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Avec soulagement, il constata qu'elle parvenait à voir ce que personne n'avait pu voir avant... Les imbéciles. Ils n'avaient vraiment _rien_ remarqué.

Mais elle, si. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout ce pour quoi il avait continué de vivre, de souffrir, pendant toutes ses années, pour affaiblir, années après années, la carapace du cœur de son original et le détruire de l'intérieur.

Naminé se précipita dans ses bras, sous les yeux médusés du pauvre Sora qui ne comprenait pas. Elle sanglotait et elle tremblait et son corps était chaud contre le sien.

« Néo ? Néo, c'est t-toi ? Vraiment toi ? Tu me promets ? Tu me _jure_? »

Il lui promit et lui jura tout ce qu'elle voulait à voix basse, se retenant de pleurer lui aussi. Elle ne paraissait pas émue plus que lui de la disparition de Riku, absorbé à son tour, réduit à moins que rien. Il avait eut peur de cet aspect là. Qu'elle lui en veuilles, mais visiblement la perte était moins importante que la compensation. Au moins pour elle, et c'était tout, vraiment tout ce qui importait.

Néo lui promit et la serra contre lui et pleura un peu. Tout ce temps, toutes ces années de souffrance passée dans l'obscurité, à essayer de ne pas devenir fou, de ne pas disparaître seul dans le noir...

Juste.

Pour.

Elle.


End file.
